1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hydrokinetic torque converters in general, and more particularly, to a stator assembly for a hydrokinetic torque converter and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a hydrokinetic torque converter includes a drive pump (or impeller), a driven turbine, a stator (sometimes referred to as the reactor). The stator (or stator assembly) is positioned between the impeller and turbine to redirect hydraulic work fluid from the turbine back to the impeller in an efficient manner. The stator is typically mounted on a one-way clutch to prevent the stator from counter-rotation. Thrust bearings are interposed between side bearing rings of the stator and the impeller and the turbine.
The turbine is operatively connected with a hub linked in rotation to a driven shaft, which is itself linked to an input shaft of a transmission of a vehicle. The turbine works together with the impeller, which is linked in rotation to a casing that is linked in rotation to a driving shaft driven by an internal combustion engine. The stator is interposed axially between the turbine and the impeller, and is mounted so as to rotate on the driven shaft with the interposition of the one-way clutch. Typically, the stator is made by a single-piece casting or molding.
Typically, the stator is a single-piece body made of aluminum by die casting. Various machining processes also required to be added to the stator body. As typical stators are made by die casting from aluminum, the cost is relatively high as aluminum is expensive material, and die casting tool is complex to design and costly. Moreover, the typical process of making stators constrains design options.
While conventional stators of the hydrokinetic torque converters, including but not limited to that discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for vehicular driveline applications and conditions, improvements that may enhance their performance and cost are possible. The need therefore exists for a stator for a hydrokinetic torque converter that is lighter, simple in design, compact in construction and economical to package and manufacture, improves stator blade design flexibility for hydrodynamic performance (allows blade overlap, allows radial/angular shape for stator hub and stator belt thanks to no axial pulling requirement), and does not use complex and expansive die casting tool.